


Something growing inside me big brother

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Anal, Big Cock, F/M, Fdom, Fsub, Futa, Growing, Incest, Shy, bigger than big brother, blowjob, cock growth, comparison, cum, f4m - Freeform, grow, measurement, script offer, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Summary: She felt something strange this night. Something growing between her legs and she decided to ask some help from her big brother...
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

[F4M][Script offer][FUTA] Something growing inside me big brother [big cock][shy][growing][grow][fsub][fdom][anal][blowjob][cum][measurement][comparison][cock growth][sph][incest][bigger than big brother]

She felt something strange this night. Something growing between her legs and she decided to ask some help from her big brother...

Script by futascript

\------------

[whispering]  
Hey, big brother ... wake up  
please wake up  
I wanted to ask you something but I don't know how to tell you.  
It's embarrassing enough and it scares me too

Oh, please, you're not going sleep now  
I need your help right now.

[speaks normally]  
ah thank you very much big brother  
Ok well, when i was going to bed I felt a big pain down the belly  
At first I thought it was because of the chili we ate but no  
The pain was getting stronger, so I ran to the bathroom but it was not what I thought

[whispering]  
It was even worse than that ...  
I had sensations of tingles between my legs and there I felt something coming out between my legs ...

[speaks normally]  
I was so scared that I did not want to see  
Strangely, I felt pleasure and pain at the same time

[shy talk]  
Is it serious ? You know what it is ?  
Huh? you want to see ?  
No, no ... I'm scared !!  
Do you think I got pregnant?  
Hey don't laugh, I know nothing about all these things  
No, I don't want to show you. Tell me what I have !!  
You can't tell me what I have without seeing?

I show you if you show me what you have between your legs.  
Well yes what all the guys have between the legs.  
Ah now it's you who is shy.  
Well, I don't show you my private part if you don't show me yours.

You show ? oh so  
So go on show me big brother  
Take off gently, I want to savor this moment [shy laugh]

[silence, she is impressed]  
Wow, big brother, it's big!  
Are they all like that? big ?  
I'm so proud, my big brother has a big cock [shy laugh]  
How big is it big brother?

[whispering]  
Huh? Do you mean it can get bigger?  
Show me how you're doing big brother  
Hmmmm you take it in your hands and you slide up and down.  
It's too beautiful, it gets bigger in front of me  
Oh wait I'm going to measure it  
Oops forgiveness I touched it ... [shy] it's so soft...  
It's 12cm long. That's big! You must be proud to have such a big cock.  
Is there bigger than that? I don't believe it, that's so big, big brother.

[feels excited] [sensual voice]  
Big brother, is it normal that I feel weird?  
I'm feeling horny ... as if I wanted to touch your cock.  
I feel the same sensation as earlier in the bathroom.

[silence]

Look big brother, I have a bump under my pantiers and... it gets bigger and bigger... it scares me ...  
it does not stop growing look ...  
What big brother?  
You want to see it?  
Yeah i know... That's right, a deal is a deal  
I don't want to look but I take off my pants for you.  
That's ... are you looking? what is it ?

[silence]  
Why do you have big eyes?  
Stop you scare me ...  
No, I don't want to see.  
Are you sure ? I have to look?  
Okay let's see.

[whispering]  
Oh my god ... I have a cock between my legs?  
How is it possible ?  
And besides.. it is ... huge!  
It's even bigger than yours and not even hard?

[normal voice]  
If you could see your face [ giggle ].  
I found your cock big but suddenly mine next to yours, it's so fucking huge [shy laugh]  
Oh, i need to stroke my cock to feel.  
What? do you want to touch it?

[sensual voice]  
I don't say no, if you ask. go ahead.  
Hmmm ... it feels good ... Wow  
It's so good big brother  
Wow look, it's getting bigger  
I love this feeling  
it gets longer and larger.  
My cock is so big my dick. it's amazing.

Keep going big brother I feel that it continues to grow ...  
Oh wow, how big is it right now?  
Why are you making this face ?  
20 cm? And you feel that I'm not completely hard?  
My god but how am I going to hide that under my panties now?  
Do something big brother

What are you doing big brother?  
Are you going to put it ... OH MY FUCKING GOD ... [ he's doing a blowjob ]

[moans - improvisation ]

[while moaning]  
I still feel strange sensations. as if my cock continued to grow.  
Oh yes, I feel like it's growing again.  
It's amazing that feeling and your mouth is amazing  
But I feel that you will not be able to keep it in your mouth  
My dick gets too big for your little mouth  
I need something else big brother ...

[sensual voice]  
Do you want me to fuck you? But how ?  
Ohhh you want to take it from behind?  
I can try but my cock is heavy for my little hands ...  
Wow it's so hard right now... your cock is so small next to mine [sensuel laughing]  
Can you measure it please?  
So how big?  
26 cm? Wow twice as big as yours  
Hmmm are you ready to take it big brother?  
I'm going to slide it very slowly and ... it's so tight big brother .. OH IT'S IN BIG BROTHER !!

[voice whimper]  
It's so good! My cock is completely inside you, it's amazing  
I want to do this all night with you if I can  
Oh yes  
I feel something strange  
What? you think i'm gonna cum? What is that ?  
Oh my god, I feel like it's going to explode.  
What's happening to me? OHHHHHHHHHH

[huge orgasm + moaning]

[silence]

[voice trembling]  
OH MY GOD... what was that? And this is cum ?  
I had the feeling that I emptied myself from the inside. [ giggle ]  
Wow! I still want more... please


	2. Something growing inside me big brother - Part 2

[F4M][Script offer][futa] Something growing inside me big brother - Part 2 [fortnite][1v1][tension][try to distract][deal][begging][anal][blowjob][big cock][cock growth][shy][growing][grow][fsub to fdom][cute][gentle][cum][mesurement][comparison][ruler][sph][making fun of his small cock][incest][bigger than big brother][bigger than last time][part 2]

Synopsis :  
She's getting older and addicted to her cock. She's still passionate with her big brother and want to remember old memories.  
That night, she was so horny that she wanted to reach her big brother to play a little bit.

However, her big brother was still playing fortnite.  
To stop him, she made the deal : If he wins he can fuck her... if not she will fuck him in the ass...

Do you think he's gonna win it ?

This is the first time i write a script without starting in french. So there isn't google traduction.  
\---------------------

This is a scripts for adults done by an adult

Script by futascript

\------------

Mom!!! I'm going to my bedroom!!!  
Goodnight mummy...

[whispering to herself] I need to calm down. I want to cum so bad.

*silence*

[whispering to herself] Or maybe i can check if my big brother is there...

*door open*

Big brother ?? What are you doing ? Can i come in ?  
Okay okay... Oh you are playing...okay i'm silent

*door close*

Playing fortnite everytime... That sucks big brother.. [big brother ask to shut up]  
Ohhh... I want to play with you... I miss you..  
Please... I miss last time we... you know... When we..  
Oh come on... it was fun.. I enjoyed a lot to be honest and... i... [ shy ] I want more...  
I have some urges and... I can't stop thinking about last time.  
But how long i have to wait ? Are you about to end your game ?

Mmmmm okay... i wait... 

*silence*

[whispering] You know what?... i have an idea...

*unzip his pants*

Shhhh... you have to be focused. You have to win this.  
I bet you won't win big brother [giggle].

Oh wait wait wait.... [brother ask for silence][whispers] okay sorry.. Let's make a deal shall we ?  
Okay... If you win, you can fuck me. [giggle] now i got your attention...  
but...  
If you loose [giggle] You let me fuck you okay ? Deal ?  
[whisper] Yes!!! I'm so excited...

There's 15 players left, that's promissing big brother.  
Hey!! I'm not trying to distract you. Speaking of distraction...i forgot something.

[ take his cock out ][passionate and shy voice] Hello cute cock... wanna grow for your little sister ? If i can say little now [giggle]..  
[ big brother is confused ] Let me help you to relax big brother... I'm your little sister and i want you to win [whisper] maybe not... [giggle]

*starts to blow him very slowly for a moment*

*speaks little by little while blowing him*  
I'm not doing on purpose brother... I want you to feel good...Oh... I see you are getting hard... come on cute little cock... grow for me... grow for your little sister... I want you to be BIG ...  
Your cock feels larger in my mouth... you got bigger from last time big brother ? Mmmmm   
You got some new veins on it wow... that's beautiful big brother..

*she blows him until she starts to gag very slowly as he gets bigger*

Oh my ... my big brother got bigger...  
[ giggle ] you don't speak to much big brother... are you enjoying it ?? [giggle]  
I want to measure you because, i'm pretty sure you got bigger..

*pick a ruler*  
[whispering] There you go... last time my big brother... was about.. Mmm... 12cm long... and...[amazed] WHAT???? BIG BROTHER...  
Look at you!!! 15cm ... Wow... What a cock... I'm so proud of my big brother...  
I remember last time... you were 12cm long... and Mmmmm i feel some tingles between my legs... I feel my panties streching a lot...  
I'm sorry big brother... I... i...it's hurting down to my panties if i don't take my cock out... It's getting too big...

*take her cock out with sounds of panties ripped*  
Oh no.. my panties.... Mmmmm my cock is getting harder and harder...

*from here she starts to masturbate slowly and tries to get some attention from her big brother*

[whispering]  
Remember last time... I was so shy to show you my cock... and now...  
I want you to stare at my cock while it grows bigger and bigger... Please...  
Big brother look at me.... stop playing that stupid game...

I beg you big brother... look at your little sister's cock getting bigger and bigger... Mmmm...  
It doesn't stop growing... I'm so turned on... [desperate] I want to fuck your ass....  
Look at my tiny hands.. I can't even wrap around my cock and it's not even hard... [giggle]

*from here she starts to masturbate faster, we can hear the sounds of going up and down*

Please look at me... look at my cock...  
I feel the tension, my skin streching to give space to my cock... the sensation is stronger than last time...  
It's getting heavier... big brother... my cock is getting so big... i beg you to stare at my cock...  
I want you to compare your little cock to mine [giggle]  
[shy] Your little sister is .... way bigger than you [giggle]... and... Mmmm... it keeps going omg...

[shy] Big brother... [whisper] look how big i am... look the ruler please...

*silence*

[shy] You are too focused on the game... and 6 players left... who cares of your game?? I want you to loose big brother... I want to fuck you so bad...  
My cock is 19cm long...20....21...[giggle]... look big brother...  
Mmmm...You are in trouble big brother...

I can put 3 hands on my cock and still more to come... Mmmmm... I love my big cock...   
I'm having trouble holding my cock.. it's so heavy [giggle]... How i'm suppose to hold if it gets bigger ?  
I mean.. you got bigger...but... did i too ?

Mmmmm... 22cm....23cm... I love seeing my cock getting longer at a glance... 

3 players left... Mmmmm the tension is real... are you gonna fuck me or...?

Mmmm....24cm....

*silence*

25...

*silence*

[shy] Big brother... I want you so bad...  
I see your cock is twiching... let me suck you again....

*stars to blow him again but it's kind of difficult*

Mmm...Mmmmm ???? Ohhh... Big brother??.... [he's sucking her] Mmmm....oh my... your lips...

*she moans as she speaks in the same time*  
So.. how was your game ? You won it ? oh... [disapointed] congrats big brother...

*he continues to suck her*  
Oh my god... but our deal ? what ?

*silence*

[ she in shock because he wants to be fucked anyway ]

My huge cock turned you on so bad??? So when i was beggin you... you.. were staring secretly ?...   
[shy] ohh you silly....  
My big brother... I love you....  
So... do you like my huge cock ? You don't feel bad of being smaller than your little sister ? [giggle]  
Mmmmm ... ohh ?? what?... My cock is ... no way ??? Mmmmmmmmm oh my big brother.... what's happening to me?  
Take the ruler please... My heart is beating so fast... i ... can't breath... [moans] that's amazing big brother...  
Hurry up... tell me how big i am now... I'm sure i got bigger... My cock is bending a bit now [giggle]

*silence*  
29cm? are you kidding? oh.. ohh wait.... Mmmmmmmmmmm 30 now... wow...  
My big brother is so small.. that's ridiculous [giggle] but it's okay big brother... mine is bigger but my love for you too...

Can i ask you something ? god... That feels heavy... Do you hear that ? [slaps her cock in her hands] That's the sound of a huge cock [giggle]  
Please... Big brother... Can i...?  
Ohh... Thank you big brother...

That reminds me old memories...  
Mmmm....  
I love your ass big brother... and to be honest... I was hoping to fuck you again... now we are here...  
Do you think my cock will fit ?  
[shy] I hope too...

*silence*

Are you ready to take it ?

*silence*

[whisper] There...we....Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm [hard fit] wow... my cock is too big for you...  
Let me try again...

*silence* 

Okay one.... more.... Mmmmmmmmmm.... [she goes in] .... time Ohhhhhhhh my goooooooood....  
Are you okay ? Mmmmmmmm i.... can't control it ....  
I'm so sorry... i [she's so excited]

*starts to thrust slowly*  
Your ass feels amazing, i love you so much... Mmmmmm Do you feel my huge cock big brother ? Do you love being fucked by your cute little sister ? [giggle]  
Even if she as a huge cock? [giggle] Mmmm it's so tight... I feel my stretching all around Mmmmm....  
I want to cum inside.... I keeped this moment... I...

*starts to thrust harder*  
I feel i'm getting close big brother.... what?? What did you say ?  
My cock feels bigger inside you? Mmmmmm.... You like that don't you? Take my huge cock Mmmm Feel your ass streched out...  
[shy] oh my... i...i think it's happenning...  
It's going to be big big brother...  
I ... i... didn't cum for about 1 month... I wanted to cum inside you...  
Big brother...I'm gonna cum [moans] i.. gonna... Oh my god...

*huge orgasm + moaning*

*silence*

*heavy breathing*  
That was amazing... I think i'm stuck in your ass... we need to wait for my cock to shrink [giggle]  
Did you like it?... Sorry if i hurted you... but i had to feel you inside...  
I love you so much...

*some footsteps*

Oh shit... nooo... my mum... she's comming here...we are fucked...


End file.
